choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother
Brother is one of the main characters in the "''Rules of Engagement''" series. He is is a business major and leads his own law firm. His suggested name is "Alex" but the player can choose a name for him. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 2. Appearance Brother has short, brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. Usually, he wears a white shirt and a blue suit. Personality Brother usually keeps his emotions to himself. Main Character complains in Book 1, Chapter 5, that he hardly ever tells them about what is going on his life. When Elena asks him in Book 1, Chapter 10, if the firm has financial problems and if the inheritance is needed for it to keep running, he tells her "The money is all going towards yachts, and horses, and... yachts for my horses..." since he doesn't want to admit the truth. As the story progresses he is able to open up to Elena and his siblings. In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 14, Brother is able to tell Elena that the death of both his parents and grandparents caused his behavior. He lost them and is afraid of losing more people he cares about. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers * Chapter 4: Dirty Work * Chapter 5: Song and Dance * Chapter 6: One Day in Athens * Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen * Chapter 8: Out of Time * Chapter 9: Two Truths and a Lie * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 13: On the Spot * Chapter 14: Pressure Point * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances * Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster * Chapter 15: Under the Surface * Chapter 18: Moment of Truth * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail * Chapter 3: Meet the Family * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic * Chapter 6: Labor of Love * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 10: Perfect Fit * Chapter 11: Into the Woods * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 16: Save the Date * Chapter 17: After Party * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset Relationships Siblings Main Character, Party-Girl Sister and Bookish Sister are his younger sisters. Even though he's got their back when they need him, he lives very estranged from them and they barely know anything about his life. In a flashback during a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 5, it is revealed that a few years ago, they had signed him up for several dating apps. However, when they heard him talking to Nana about how Elena chose his Christmas present for her, they came to the conclusion that he already had a girlfriend and agreed on deleting the profiles. He is there for Party-Girl when she thinks she might be pregnant and Main Character asks him about his opinion on her suitors. Cousin Cousin has always been jealous of Brother and his sisters because she thinks that Nana loved them more than her. Now, after Nana's death, she tries to get the whole inheritance for herself by sabotaging her cousins' tasks. Elena They first met several years prior to Book 1 during Elena's first day at work in their old firm. Elena overheard how he quit his job over a dispute with his boss and suggested starting his own firm and Brother asked her to come with him. In Book 1, Elena and Brother have a working relationship. In Book 2, following the progress of the story, their relationship soon develops into a romantic one. In Book 2, Chapter 5, they will start participating in a couples' competition together because Aunt signed them up. In a premium scene of the same chapter, Brother and Elena are able to kiss and he can tell her the story of how everyone came to the conclusion that she was his girlfriend. In Chapter 19, Brother tells her that he wants to be with her. In Book 3, they need to find prove that they have been dating for two years so that Brother can get the inheritance to rescue his law firm. Brother also gets the second task to propose to her. Elena introduces him to her family and they find an email Elena sent to her mother two years ago when Elena misunderstood his invitation to a business dinner as a real date. Said misunderstanding was solved when their boss and their client Ana joined them. Dinesh accidently lets it slip in her presence that Brother has a second task but Brother is not ready to tell her yet. When he avoids her questions about the topic, she tells him he has intimacy issues. In a premium scene of Chapter 14, if Brother and Elena visit the beach, he can tell her that he loves her and she will admit to loving him back. At Main Character's wedding, Dinesh tells him he has one day left to propose to Elena. When Brother asks her about weddings and proposals, she tells him the story of her favorite proposal and in Chapter 18, Brother tries to reenact the story when he proposes to Elena. As of Book 3, Chapter 18, they are engaged. Chaz After the shipwreck, Brother and Chaz are stranded on the same island together. Depending on the player's choices, Chaz will either talking about them becoming friends or about his feelings for Cousin. They then fall into the same hole and cannot escape on their own until Elena finds and rescues them. Ex-Wife It is revealed in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds that Brother was formerly married prior to Rules of Engagement. Gallery Other Looks Brother shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Brother Captains Ball.jpg|Captain's Ball outfit Miscellaneous RoEFamilyPhotoWithNana.PNG|As kid with his cousin, sisters and Nana RoE Nana Brother ring.jpg|Nana's engagement ring Trivia * He makes a cameo appearance with Elena in High School Story, Book 3, Chapter 8, if Caleb goes to the baseball game with Jade . * According to him, the reason Nana believed that he and Elena were dating was because Elena handled gathering Christmas presents for the family while he was busy with work, and Nana mistakenly thought they were dating. Because it made Nana happy, he never corrected her error. * His siblings mention in Book 2, that they once lost him in Legoland in the Star Wars exhibit. * When he falls into the hole and screams "10-87", Chaz asks if he is shouting random things, Brother mentions he is watching CSI regularly. ** 10-87 is a police call meaning "pickup" https://copradar.com/tencodes/ * He celebrates his birthday in Book 2, Chapter 14. * When he was young, he had a crush on a girl named Cindy Sanford. He wrote her a letter and a song, which he threw away in the trash and didn't give her. Cousin still remembers the lyrics: "Your face is like a sunflower. You have such power... over me. I am trapped in your ray of light. It's such a delight". * The default name Alex is of Greek origin and means "defender of men". It's the short version of the name Alexander. * He shares the same default name with the MC from Hero and the MC from Nightbound. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Playable Characters